


Meet the Sisters

by purpletiger20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), F/M, Feel-good, Meet the Family, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletiger20/pseuds/purpletiger20
Summary: Reyna has some secrets that finally are revealedJeyna version of meet the family
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Meet the Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan Does

“Have you thought about my offer?”  
Reyna looked up from her work to see her sister standing in the doorway.  
“Hylla, what are you doing here?” Reyna asked, she still hadn’t told her sister about him.  
“I think you know why I’m here,” Hylla smirked, taking a couple steps forward.  
“Praetor Reyna!” a voice called into the room.  
The goddess Artemis came walking into her office. A small pack of girls followed her in.   
“Have you considered my offer?” She inquired. “The Hunters would love to have you!”   
Reyna stood up from her desk and walked towards her.  
“I’m still thinking about it, Goddess.” She answered.   
“Oh please.” The goddess laughed. “Call me Artemis.”   
Reyna nodded to her.   
“So I’m not the only one who wants you.” Her sister laughed. “Good to see again, Hunters.”   
The hunters around Artemis nodded and waved to Hylla.   
“Look I can’t stay long,” Artemis explained. “But one of my best hunters is here to talk to you.”   
A girl no older than sixteen stepped out from the pack. She walked towards the praetor confidently. Her short black hair stood out from the silver jackets they wore.   
“I’m Thalia.” The girl said, she quickly shook Reyna’s hand.   
Reyna looked at Thalia’s electric blue eyes. They look extremely familiar but she didn’t question it.   
“Reyna.” She said in response.  
“I know who you are.” Thalia laughed. “If it weren’t for you, we would have gone to war.”   
Artemis and her hunters soon after left her office. Leaving her alone with two decisions she didn’t want to make.   
“Please sit.” Reyna pointed to the chairs set around a table.  
For about an hour Reyna sat with her sister and the hunter. Who were both trying to convince her to join their crew.   
“C’mon Sis,” Hylla said. “It’s the family business.”   
“Or you could create a new family,” Thalia added.  
“Thank you both for your offers.” Reyna started.  
Her office door swung open. A very excited Jason Grace came walking into her office.  
“Guess what?” He cheered.   
Jason looked at who Reyna was meeting with. He expected some young legion members or a senator but instead, he saw his sister.  
“Thalia?” Jason questioned, he started walking towards them.  
Thalia turned in her chair to see who it was.   
“Jason!” She shouted, running to give her brother a hug.   
“Oh thank the gods! You made it out alive!” She rejoiced, giving him a huge hug.   
Reyna and Hylla looked at each other.   
“How do you know each other?” Reyna asked as she walked towards the pair.  
“He’s my baby brother!” Thalia explained, she squeezed his cheeks.   
Reyna stopped in her tracks. She looked at Jason then at Thalia.  
“Oh, I should explain.” Jason laughed, his face was red. “The last time I saw Thalia was with Leo and Piper. She and her hunters saved us from werewolves.”   
Reyna realized her dilemma. She hadn’t told Jason about the offers from the Amazons and Hunters and she hadn’t replied to either’s offer because she had started dating Jason.   
“Oh so you’re Jason,” Hylla smirked, she was now standing next to her sister. “You seem to have gotten taller since the last time I saw you.”  
Jason remembers Hylla but only briefly. She had joined the legion for two years before joining the Amazons. It had been almost four years since their last encounter.  
“So Reyna,” Thalia asked. “How do you know Jason.”   
Reyna paused, she thought about lying but knew Jason would correct her.  
“We were praetors together for a year or two,” Reyna responded, she looks at Jason. “He’s..um.. my…”   
“Wait.” Jason stopped her mid-sentence.  
“Thalia why are you here?”   
“Oh, we want Reyna to join the hunt.” She answered.  
“Well, that won’t work.” Jason laughed, he started making his way towards Reyna.  
“Why is that?” Thalia asked.  
“Because she’s my girlfriend.” Jason smiled, kissing Reyna on the cheek.  
“WHAT!?” both warriors screamed.  
“Since when?!” Hylla demanded, she glared at Jason  
“Why wasn’t this mentioned?” Thalia asked.  
“You didn’t tell me that the Amazons or the Hunters were recruiting you!?” Jason exclaimed.  
Reyna stood there. Three different people from her life were now all together in one room.  
“Jason and I have been dating for about three months now.” She replied it felt good to finally admit to them why she hadn’t joined either group.   
“I didn’t mention it because I was..” She stopped.  
She realized she had to admit that she had doubts about their relationship.  
“I was having some doubts about the relationship. It was new and great but I worried about the future.” Reyna finished.   
There was a long silent pause between the four of them.   
“You can still keep him if you join me!” Hylla laughed, it helped break up the tension.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Reyna's voice was soft.  
Jason simply smiled, “Well I’m glad you chose me over running off with my sister or your sister.”   
Reyna laughed, she knew Artemis would be disappointed but understanding.   
“It’s like a meet the parents moment.” Jason laughed. “Only it's meet the sisters.”   
All four of them laughed together.  
“If you hurt her, you’ve got a lot of people who will hurt you,” Hylla smirked at Jason.   
“I’ll see you later Sis.” She waved, walking out the door.  
Reyna stood there with the two children of Jupiter, they were happy to see each other.   
“Jason, I’m gonna need a life update soon,” Thalia said she hugged him one last time.  
“And you,” she pointed to Reyna. “If he hurts you or gets hurt let me know.”   
Reyna nodded and slowly shut the door behind the huntress.   
“So what are you gonna tell me earlier?” Reyna asked, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend.  
“Just that the Senate voted to give me back my praetor position.” He smiled. “Looks like we will be ruling together my queen.” 

Thalia arrived at the Hunters camp.  
“So?” The goddess asked. “What was her verdict.”   
“She's dating my brother,” Thalia told them. “But don’t worry. She will be a great ally in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Feel free to leave a Kudos, Comment or even bookmark it.
> 
> Again, I don't own any of these characters, cuz if i did the story would have some different canon relationships! But credit to Rick Riordan for giving us these amazing characters


End file.
